


My dear Valentine

by Tara1517



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, M/M, Secret Marriage, Valentine's Day, alternative universe, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara1517/pseuds/Tara1517
Summary: What else could two lovers desire more than anything in the world if not to be joined both in body and soul?





	My dear Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverField](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/gifts).



> I'm such a terrible Valentine. This is so late please I hope you forgive me. This is a gift for the lovely and amazing @the-silver-field on Tumblr. I'm your Valentine buddy and I'm hoping that you enjoy this humble little thing of mine. Please have fun<3333
> 
> So, this little ficlet was inspired by one of the many stories - speculations- about the true reason behind Valentine's origins. I'm in no way saying any of what I've written is historically accurate.

 

Eren's hands run nervously over his body, tugging at his knee-length tunic and adjusting it to sit properly on his form. His palms have gone clammy from worry, anxiousness he'd say really as Levi is nowhere to be seen.

They had agreed. When the sun would reach the horizon as it set, that they would meet on one of the hidden entrances of old St. Peter's Basilica.

Maybe Levi got held on his way here. Perhaps his younger sister had an unexpected occurrence and required some aid. She is after all quite burdened with health problems. Maybe his mother had gone to their aunt's house to ask for news about their father and no one else was there to help her.

Eren after some thought considers slipping away and going to find Levi himself if need be. To call it off. Perhaps it's a sign of God to let it be for another time.

In little time the priest will be here. What will he think when he sees Eren alone. Clad in his finest clothes - the ones his mother had scraped away from a nobleman's waste, still exceptionally well kept and new but with a hole on the left side- accompanied by a pair of leathered sandals, scratched here and there by enduring years of walking on scorching paddles.

What will he say when he realizes that this was all for naught. That he risked his life for no real purpose. Will he be mad? He's a priest and abides by the law of God. Certainly, he will be more understanding.

After all, he did agree on carrying out the ceremony. Despite the ominous signs and warnings. The emperor might have forbidden any lawful unions from happening but that did not mean theirs would be any more welcomed if the situation was as of before the ordinance was announced. Such relationships as theirs were frowned upon in society and painted in a bad light. Most of the people Eren knew of that shared the same interests as he, put a lot of effort into hiding and blending with the current as to not be pointed out by their fellow peers. That way of living proved to be quite exhausting, Eren came to realize. Most things come with a price in life and love is most certainly _not_ an exclusion.

He's so wrapped up in his thoughts that he completely misses the pair of light footsteps crossing the street and coming over to his hiding spot. A familiar hand clasps his shoulder as not to startle him and yet Eren startles, and turns around to watch as Levi stands before him, a soft apologetic glint to his grey eyes.

Without thought, he leaps for his arms in a hasty movement and then he breaths in relief, hours of contemplation and 'what ifs' finally getting the best of him as he shakes in Levi's embrace.

Hands rake up Eren's back, fingertips digging at his sore muscles to relieve some of the tension and Eren is once again grateful for his skillful hands. Soft words are spoken to his ear as Levi strokes his untamed hair.

"Where have you been?" Eren asks in desperation "Had you not been here a moment longer I'd.."

"Shh," a rough finger silences his rumbling. "I'm here now. None of the reasons hold much of an importance."

"Did you encounter any mishaps?" Eren burns with questions, his green eyes openly searching Levi's body for any injuries.

The noblemen and women's moods were rather disreputable especially during the hot seasons and if you happen to be at the wrong place the wrong time the consequences won't be with your favor.

Levi sighs, catching his wondering hands in his own.

"I wasn't hurt. If you want to know that badly my mother had me ran an errand. A belated delivery of some sort. I'm _okay_ , Eren."

"Okay...okay. That's- I'm just glad you're here." Eren gifts him with a hesitant smile that soon blooms into a soft one as Levi's hands cup his face, bringing them close.

"I would never.. I'd never leave, you know that, right?"

"Yeah."Eren breathes.

The heavy greenery provides a presentable cover and if that isn't enough, the church's hidden entrance is placed at the back of the department, a spot where few citizens scarcely ever amble through. And with the setting sun, most wanderers will be gathered at the piazza, where lots of entertainers gather and many activities take place.

And yet when Levi reaches for his lips, Eren withdraws by instinct, not used to indulging in this when he can still _feel_ the light breeze on his skin.

Levi cringes a haunted expression that pains Eren when he sees it. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have-" 

Eren clenches his eyes shut, head shaking from side to side.

"No," he says. Decides right there and then to be bold. To let himself _feel_. He will after all be bound to this man for the rest of his life after tonight and he couldn't be more delighted. So he draws their lips in a chaste but sweet kiss, before pulling away to speak against his lips. "No, It's okay. Are you nervous?"

He can feel Levi's grin imprinting against his mouth, "I would be lying if I said otherwise. I feel like as if I'm about to jump off a cliff."

Eren laughs because he feels the exact same way, a bubbly airy feeling gathering in between his ribs, butterflies fluttering their wings at the pit of his stomach.

"Did you bring the cake then?" He asks. Levi looks mortified for a moment, almost offended before he nods with a grin.

"Of course I did. If one of us were to forget it, it certainly wouldn't be me."

Eren lets the comment slip through, too happy to actually care. "I'm glad. You know since I was a child I'd only dream about the cake. Not that it tastes good of what I've heard. But it is symbolic don't you think?"

"I think.. that some things are made belief so that people will have something to hang on to, a handmade proof. Nevertheless, in a sense, it carries a great significance, a tradition behind its story," he pauses for a long moment eyes fixated on his face before he speaks his mind

"Cake or not I'm still going to have you. I've been waiting for this day since the first time you graced my eyes with your smile, Eren."

At the unexpected revelation, Eren bashfully feels tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and without thinking he pulls the other man for a long lasting hug.

"I wouldn't hope for anything else," he whispers against the man's warm skin, his face buried in his neck.

"I promised you didn't I?”

Oh that he did. Eren remembers that night, the mundane way Levi proposed it, in between sharing a plate of sweet bread and some fruit, laying on their makeshift bed. His sinful eyes raking over his form as Eren's face heated up. 

"Yes. Yes you did." 

"Hn," someone clears their throat politely and they part immediately, years of subtle ministrations and quick responses gearing to action, a denial ready on the tip of their tongue.

When they realize it's the priest their hostile stance relaxes, slipping back to their selfs and Levi takes the liberty of laying a hand on the small of Eren's back. Eren fidgets because of nerves but also about someone witnessing them like this when it's always been just the two of them surrounded by four walls and the dark of the night to provide shelter.

"Sir," Levi initiates firsts, respectfully bowing his head in his general direction and Eren is compelled to do the same.

The priest returns the favor, giving them a small smile. "My apologies if I kept you waiting." He doesn't exchange many words with them, only beckons them towards the door. "Let's head inside." 

They follow him inside the depths of St. Peter's church, a magnificent, bewitching building, that captures your attention with its shiny marbles and golden towers and narthex.

He leads them through a side portal and soon they arrive at a secluded chapel. 

"Let us begin." The priest takes his place "Please stand there."

A bowl of water is placed to his right with some leaves of laurel next to it.

A bit of sweat runs along Eren's face, and before he thinks of it he grabs at Levi's hand for comfort. Levi squeezes back, threading their fingers together.

The priest starts by chanting a hymn, a soothing melody that echoes throughout the space, a lone candle burning, hanging off the ceiling.

The ceremony is short and precise not with too many things going on and it's just like they had envisioned.

At one moment he sprays some of the water on their foreheads and hands with the laurel to bless them with happiness at their joined journey as one from here on and only then Eren finally comprehends what is taking place in here.

"May your life be filled with joy and prosperity as a whole. And may God bless this bond with understanding and love."

A new life. A fresh start. A married one.

 _He's married_.

* * *

 

After they eat the spelt cake, a bite each one of them, Eren watches as Levi addresses the priest, who's now getting ready to depart.

He looks up at them and Levi nods.

"We ought to thank you, for agreeing on marrying us despite the...the nature of our relationship."

"My children," the priest pauses for a moment, "Let me tell you a thing. Love has no shape or form and does tend to be unexpected. I wouldn't be called an advocate of God if I didn't stand by this belief."

"We're glad." It's Eren now who speaks, eager to show his gratitude for the man's kind actions. He hopes he conveys his message, what he truly wants to say and the way the man's eyes crinkle at the ends, forced by his smiling mouth he thinks he did. 

* * *

 

When they return, surrounded by the darkness of the night, Eren wonders. He is dizzy from excitement, leaning against Levi's form, trusting him to support his weight. They arrive at his - _their_ \- house a little before midnight. He lets himself be guided to the mattress and when he lays down with Levi he never before thought of it to be that soft and comfortable and _safe._

He wonders, if more people were that accepting, would it be easier? 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, you've reached the end!!  
> All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> kisses and a happy belated Valentine's day!


End file.
